


Relatively Alright

by artificialmac



Series: Brooke Lynn Hytes and Other Residential Neighborhoods in New York [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Brooke-centric, Cigarettes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fame, Other, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: The fame is getting to Brooke's head, but she isn't sure she wants to stop it.





	Relatively Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Just another angsty drabble about Brooke not understanding how to cope with anything. Am I annoying you yet with this series? yes? Good.

They ask her how she does it.

Brooke doesn’t know.

Not how she does it. She knows that part. She does it with vodka and cigarettes and burning the ends of her fingers on candles.

She doesn’t know how to explain how she does it. 

Because how can you explain to people?  
Normal people

That being loved  
Being wanted  
Being _adored_  
is all you’ve ever wanted

The glitz the glamour the drug addictions  
They make it look so difficult on screen

It isn’t 

Truly

It isn’t hard to become famous

You just work your ass off everyday of your life.  
Find one or two or seventeen bad habits that will most likely kill you. (Like smoking. It’s so sexy to show people that you are killing yourself while holding the gun in your hand.)  
Be attractive.  
Pretend you are happy but make sure people know that you aren’t. (Make it a relatable plight. Nothing too dark. It still has to be palatable to the media. Maybe depression. Or anxiety. Or, if you really wanna spice it up, ADHD.)

Keep you opinions to yourself. (Unless you are right.)  
Play the part. (But don’t play it too well or people will get suspicious.)

So, maybe it is a little hard.

Maybe it is the hardest thing Brooke has ever done. ~~Harder than telling the love of her life that he didn’t deserve her.~~

Every tweet she sends is met with a pang of nerves in her stomach. 

Did she push too far?  
Did she misspell something?  
Did she lie too much?

That’s the other thing that never sits well with her. The Lying.   
The lying to friends and family and strangers and lovers and people who mean nothing to her. (and to herself)  
She’s walking on eggshells in her own mind. She knows that one wrong move can. in an instant, crumble everything she has worked to build herself up to be.   
It is terrifyingly addictive.  
The lying.  
The fame.

It is killing her slowly. And she is holding the gun in her own hand.


End file.
